Mobile computing devices are quickly becoming commonplace, e.g., due to their increased battery life as well as improved computing capabilities. One current trend in tablet (or smartphone) design is to permanently seal or bond/glue the display assembly to the chassis. This may minimize the use of fasteners, holes, and/or screws, and enhance the overall system aesthetic. Such design solutions can, however, limit the upgrade, repair, and/or rework potentials for mobile computing devices, e.g., even in the factory environment.
Some repair toolkits may be used to pry open such devices. However, the toolkits may require an operator to have prior knowledge about tearing down such devices, e.g., to ensure no brakeage or damage to the device.